Beast and Rain獣と雨
by Hirahirari
Summary: TakasugixOC, Mina. Once upon a time, a girl finds a weakened guy in an alley way on a stormy, rainy night. She helps him out, only to find out that he is a beast, with beastly eyes, rather than a man. But to madly fall in love at first sight.
1. Part:01:How Takasugi and I met

(#2 Request by Sadaharu-sama)

* * *

><p>Beast and Rain<br>Part: 01 -How Takasugi and I met-

_That night was a stormy night with heavy rain._

I am Mina, and I am working here, right at this night bar, called 'Otose'.

"It's pouring! It's okay, I'll go."  
>It is almost midnight, and Gin-san tries to stop me from going out to buy some groceries in this heavy rain.<p>

"It's fine, Gin-san. You just stay there and continue drinking."

I open my umbrella and step outside, while Gin-san still furrows his brows at me.

"But to let a girl walk alone at midnight is really..."

"I. AM. O. K. ! I'm going now!"  
>I shout over Gin-san's words and step out of the bar with a smile.<p>

_I don't want him to worry too much__  
><em>_Plus, it's raining t his much. There won't be many people out._

* * *

><p>"...aaaand she left," Gintoki mumbles after seeing Mina leave rather quickly.<p>

"Whaaat, you're worried-?"  
>The drunken Hasegawa-san smirks while probing Gintoki.<p>

"Shuddup," Gintoki says before emptying his glass of sake.

* * *

><p>Listening to the drumming rain against my umbrella, I run along the dark streets.<br>The puddles of water that splashes against my legs are cold.

"Heavy enough...?" I complain at the rain clouds.  
>The icy cold wind makes me shiver to the core.<p>

_Maybe I should've take Gin-san with me if it was going to be this bad_I think much later, and rush with the errand, wanting to go back as fast as possible.

* * *

><p><em>...but at this time,<em>_  
><em>_...if I hadn't gone...__  
><em>_...and if it was Gin-san who had gone instead...__  
><em>_I wonder what would have happened...?_

_I might have never met him...__  
><em>_...and I might have been able to enjoy a life with normal, peaceful days...__  
><em>_Nothing out of the ordinary..._

* * *

><p>I walk through a dark alley way where not much people knew of.<br>This path is a shortcut through to the convenience store, so I go through as usual.  
>As I do that... I find one guy sitting down beside the wall of a building that is part of the wall of the alley way.<br>Right in this heavy rain, they guy sits there without even an umbrella to shield himself and my feet haul to a stop.

"...um, are you okay?" I ask softly as I share the umbrella when I stand beside him.  
>But I get no response from the guy and only the sound of the rain patters loudly.<br>I kneel down and try again.

"Are you okay? If you're in a place like this..."  
>I put a hand upon his shoulder and stare into his face.<br>It is then that my breath is taken away.

The face is shockingly perfect in proportion,  
>An eye-patch on the left eye,<br>From the hair with slight purple shading drops beads of water...  
>I feel an aura that is telling me that this person is dangerous, and that I shouldn't touch him...<p>

_...but I can't leave alone a person who seems to have his energy drained out of his body._

I put my umbrella down and pull the guy's arm around my shoulder.

"First of all, let's find a shelter until this rain stops..."  
>I pull him and myself up to stand with a huff.<p>

_But where... where can we find a shelter...?_

I look back down the alley way where I came from and think of a certain place.

_If it's between buildings, there's a few roofs to shelter ourselves from the rain._

I pull the guy towards the closest buildings where there's a roof in between.

_He might have a fever..._

I make him sit, leaning against one of the walls, and then I place a palm against his forehead.

"He's burning..."  
>Just as I had predicted, the guy's forehead is burning up with fever.<br>And then, the guy's eyes twitch.  
>As I quickly remove my hand away, the eye slowly opens.<p>

"Oh, you got your conscious back now?" I ask with a smile.  
>But what I receive is a piercing glare.<p>

_If I were to compare it to something... it would be a beast_.

"_...Who are you?_"  
>My body immobilizes and my throat clogs up from the glare.<br>But surprisingly, I can't force myself to look away.  
>Staring into the eyes as if I'm being swallowed by it, I open my mouth to speak.<p>

"I'm Mina... and you?"  
>When I say this, the guy then stands up and without answering me, he starts walking.<p>

"Ah! wait! You seem to have a fever! Please, take the umbrella...!"

I grab my umbrella in a rush and stand up, but without responding to that either, he tries to walk away, out of the alley way.  
>Right then, I hear splashing of water, and someone running this way.<p>

"Shinsuke-sama～!"  
>...it's a girl's voice.<br>Fluttering her golden hair against the wind, the girl runs towards the guy, holding an umbrella.

"I was looking all over for you!" she says and hands the umbrella before striding off before him.  
>I just only dazedly stare at her back.<p>

"...Shinsuke..." I whisper as I remember the guy's face in my mind.  
>And after that, from to the convenience store all the way back to the bar, the guy named Shinsuke doesn't leave my mind.<p>

It is early morning and a sigh escapes my lips as I clean the bar.  
>Somehow, the image of the guy's face had never left my mind since yesterday,<br>...and the girl who had come to find him.

"...I wonder if she was his girlfriend..." I mumble quietly to myself as my shoulders slump.

_...huh! Wait, what!__  
><em>_That sounds as if I'm in love with that guy!_

I realise this and start shaking my head vigorously.  
>For some reason, my cheeks had started burning up, so I slap them with both hands.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" I suddenly hear Gin-san asking from behind as he comes out of nowhere.

"W-waah! For how long had you been there! You're up so early today," I exclaim.

And to that, Gin-san scratches the back of his head and dully reply, "yeah, I guess."  
>"You came back late last night so I was worried that you might've caught a cold."<br>He then pats my head, and to that Gin-san, I stare hard, pondering.

_To Gin-san, I can probably share anything.__  
><em>_Should I ask him for advice...?_

"W-what're you staring at?" Gin-san asks as he averts his gaze away from me.

_Okay, here goes!_I say inwardly, and then ask him a question.

"Hey, do you think there is such thing as love at first sight?"

_...oh my god. What the hell am I asking!_

But on the honest side, it was what I really wanted to know.  
>I couldn't sleep a wink because of that guy had never left my mind.<p>

To that, Gin-san stares at me, totally utterly frozen on spot.  
>He then crookedly puts his head to one side in a funny posture.<p>

"No way! Neverneverever! Impossible!" He says in a loud voice before he stomps his way out of the bar.

_He seemed a little angry...was it something I shouldn't have asked...?_

"S-see you later~" I call after Gin-san's back as I see him off.

_So... there's no such thing as love at first sight, huh?_

"Well I thought so too..."

_Nothing will come out even if I beat around the bushes.__  
><em>_Let's just put the garbage out, shall we?_ I think as I carry a huge plastic bag full of garbage and walk out of the bar.  
>The sky is still cloudy and still continuously spits rain.<p>

"I wonder if Gin-san will be okay. He walked out without an umbrella," I mumble in a slight worry as I open up my own umbrella.  
>After throwing the garbage away, I feel like walking down town since there is still time before the bar opens.<br>Before I realise where I am going, I find myself back at the alley way.  
>And I realise that naturally I am unconsciously trying to find that guy.<p>

"What the hell am I doing..."  
>My shoulders slump as I hear the sound of the rain drops hitting my umbrella.<br>Feeling pitying myself, I start to walk back home, when...  
>...I hear a splash of a footstep from behind me.<p>

"Found you. You're the chick from yesterday!"  
>As I turn around, I find myself looking at the girl from yesterday.<p>

"Eh? W-well yes, I am..." I stutter in shock, and then a gun is aimed at my forehead.

"Come with me"

* * *

><p>And where I am taken to by this girl, is inside a huge ship.<br>It is eerie quiet and I gulp nervously.

_If she knows that guy, does that mean that guy might be somewhere here too?_  
>I try to calm my racing heart as I keep following the girl.<p>

"Coming in," she says as we stand in front of a Japanese-style room.  
>When the girl opens the fusuma door, the person who comes into view... is that guy from last night.<p>

"Y-you're from last night's...!" I exclaim aloud, and by that time, the girl beside me had already disappeared.

_We were able to meet again..._

The guy blows off his long pipe as he leans against the window sill.

"Why... am I brought here?" I ask as I furrow my brows, not understanding the reason for me to be called out here.  
>The guy then puts his long pipe down and looks this way.<br>He drops down from the window sill and starts walking his way towards me and I feel myself taking a step back.  
>He sees my action and starts chuckling.<p>

"Afraid?"

_Like I thought...__  
><em>_Gin-san, I really think there really is such a thing as love at first sight._ I think to myself as I stare at this guy.  
>I can't look away from this person.<br>The more he comes closer, the faster my heart beats.  
>He keeps coming forward until I realise that he is no more than an arm away from me.<br>I stand rooted to the ground as he lifts my chin up.  
>My heart starts beating wildly.<p>

I open my mouth to start questioning him to distract him from noticing my wildly thumping heart beat.

"Who, who are you...?"  
>In return, the guy opens his mouth to reply.<p>

"...Takasugi."

In my mind, the two names make a connection.

Takasugi Shinsuke  
>Foreigner-antagonizing Extremists<p>

_No way... I can't believe that he's the guy..._  
>I stare at him in shock.<br>My mind screams "danger" in alert.

_This is bad... I have to get out of here!_

But by the time I'm thinking that, I find that it's too late.  
>The hand that had been lifting my chin suddenly falls round to the back of my head, forcefully pushing me forward onto the other's lips, roughly.<p>

Like an embrace, his arms wraps around my waist.

"...nnm..."  
>A kiss so deep that nearly blows my mind away.<br>My body starts heating up and my heart starts thumping loudly.  
>My knees start losing energy to support my body and I grab onto the others' clothes tightly.<p>

...somehow, I can't force myself to pull away from him,  
>...and even thinking to such an extent of not wanting to part from him.<br>But just when I start feeling breathless, our lips slowly drift apart.  
>I feel the soft, exotic stare with our faces only with such distance that out nose barely touched.<p>

"Your name... Mina, was it?"  
>His low baritone voice vibrates right into the centre of my heart that beats a few seconds faster, reacting to that voice.<p>

"For yesterday's gratitude. What do you want me to do?"

He slowly slids his thumb down my cheeks, never letting his eyes go of me.

_"What do you want me to do?" ...you already did something just now..._

The very loud heartbeat drums against my ears.  
>I keep staring at Takasugi regardless of feeling highly dizzy.<p>

"Then... can I... come here to visit you again?"

_Ah... I must be out of my mind.__  
><em>_To want to see such a dangerous person again._

But my mouth had moved on its own...  
>And couldn't lie to the emotions I'm feeling.<br>I am in love with this person...  
>...a fact that I can't hide from myself.<p>

To my answer, Takasugi chuckles again, and gives me another kiss...  
>...a long-lasting kiss while he changes angles again and again, making me breathless.<br>Not able to last any longer, I feel myself sink to the floor.

"Haah, uh, um... w-why...are you... doing this...?" I ask as I pant and gaze up at Takasugi from where I sit.

"You want to know?" he asks with a confident look printed upon his face, " then come visit me again."

And with that, he leaves the room.  
>I just blankly stare at his figure disappearing.<p>

"Huh? Wha-?... Wait!" I cry out at him, but he's already no where to be seen.  
>My body still feels hot.<p>

_That means... I can come here again...right?_

Listening to my fast beating of my heart, I hold myself that still remembers his sweet touch, still lingering upon my body.

I get a feeling that predicts that this is going to be one _dangerous_love.

* * *

><p>What the hell is this～～～!<br>I'm so sorry Sadaharu-sama!  
>This doesn't sound like the request you sent at all 。・ﾟﾟ･(≧д≦)･ﾟﾟ･｡！！！<br>So... Regardless of having a fever, Takasugi had went out for a walk, and then fainted...  
>The request was: To start the story from where the girl saves him then and there...<br>So Takasugi is saved by her.  
>But... I made the story sort of dark and gloomy! I'm so sorry～～～（TДT)/  
>And just for my selfish reasons, I made the setting where Gin-san likes Mina-chan ( ´艸｀)<br>Were you able to guess that from Gin-san's actions? lol.  
>Anyways, I'm so sorry that this sucks *cries*<br>But to the readers who still read it to the end, thank you very much!  
>Need to gain more diligence...*cries* ~Hirari<p> 


	2. Part:02:Taken as Takasugi's hostage

(Umm, so Sadaharu who requested this gave me a remarkable request of continuing this story... which I am so delighted to fulfil（;´▽｀A``←  
>So here it is. ( ´艸｀)<p>

Enjoy~ ＞＜！  
>~Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Beast and Rain<br>Part: 02 –Taken as Takasugi's hostage-

"Don't you want to try dating with Gin-san?"  
>It is a fine day to go out somewhere today and this is what Gin-san says at the doorway of the Otose night bar, with a smirk.<p>

"Oh, sorry. I got something on today."

"...now wasn't that a quick rejection," Gin-san slumps his shoulders and mutters as I push him outside.

_It has been a week... since meeting Takasugi that day..._

_"Come visit me again"_

These words given to me from him gives me the determination of wanting to go and see him again, but the bar had been so busy recently that there hadn't been any time to go back there.  
>But today, Otose-san had said I could take a day off.<br>Maybe Otose-san had sensed my recent restlessness.  
>Appreciating her for thinking about me, I had decided to do it today.<p>

To go and see...Takasugi.

"Ok, I'll be off then," I say as I wave a hand.

"Be-care-ful-," I hear Gin-san's elongated dull from behind as I start running.

"I bet she definitely thought the date invitation was just a joke," Gin-san had muttered mixed with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

I go past, through the city which is under the gleaming sun, and the further I go, the less people are around.

When I enter a dusky alleyway where the sunlight doesn't reach and it is then when I start seeing the shi[ that I'm looking for.

" It's _that_ ship..." I murmur to myself and then set my fee to go towards the direction of that ship.  
>At the entrance there are a few lookouts. Just as well, since it's <em>Takasugi's <em>ship.

_It doesn't seem like I can enter quite so easily..._

"Excuse me, I am Mina. Can you let me on board please?" I boldly introduce myself and ask straight out to one of the guys on lookout.  
>But the guy stares at me suspiciously.<p>

"Never heard of that name. What business do you have with this ship?" He replies coldly, which makes me feel less confident.

_Although you ask what business...__  
><em>_Now that I think about it, I don't have any.__  
><em>_Just the fact that I was told to come visit him again, and I wanted to, so just came...__  
><em>_I wasn't even summoned to come here..._

"T-that's right..."

_If I don't have a reason to be here, I can't be let in..._

I slump my shoulders and had been about to bow to the lookout guy to apologise for the intrusion when the lookout guys stare behind me with widened eyes.  
>Cocking my head to one side in confusion, I slowly turn my head around behind me.<p>

"Yo, at last you came."

Takasugi stands before my eyes.

"T-Takasugi...-san."  
>In shock I nearly called is name irrespectively without any suffix and immediately added the "-san".<p>

_Wow, that shocked me! How long had he been there for?__  
><em>_...but put that aside, I was able to see him again!_

I feel so happy that I feel my lips start to curve upwards.  
>Takasugi then takes me by my hand and leads me abroad onto the ship.<p>

"S-Sir!" the lookout guys straighten their backs even more than before and greet Takasugi who has a huge impact even with just standing alone.  
>The aura that tells no one to dare come near him or come into contact with him, whatsoever.<p>

But that Takasugi is right at this moment, holding onto my hand and walking casually.  
>Just this makes my hear pound.<br>When we finally reach the Japanese-style room that I had once been in, Takasugi then finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Why did you come here?:  
>Slowly turning back to face me, he smirks.<p>

_"Why" you ask... but I can't really say "because I wanted to see you"...__  
><em>_Asides that, I wish he would let my hand go now..._

My honest heart just pumps away fast and loud seeing Takasugi isn't letting go of my hand any time soon.

"So you came here without a reason," he interprets my reaction and pats my head.  
>He then tangles his fingers in my hair and starts playing with it as he stares into my eyes.<br>The stare is as piercing as usual, but there is a touch of warmness in it that makes me dazzled.

"Y-you said to come visit me again so I did. That's all," I say without much of an option and stare downwards, not being able to stand the nervousness and the thumping heart when I'm being stared at.  
>I then here a chuckle coming from him.<p>

"Can't you say something like "I wanted to see you"?" his whisper like voice and his slightly curved lips to show that grin.  
>It's just that. But it makes my body heat rise.<p>

The second he feather-touches my cheek, I feel my self freeze up.  
>He slips his arm around my waist and he is so close against my body.<br>My mind becomes blank and I can't see Takasugi's face anymore.

"I-I think I shall go home now!" I shout in panic.

_I can't stand the atmosphere!_

Ripping myself away from Takasugi, I try to open the fusuma door behind me...  
>But the hand that reaches out for the door gets gripped by Takasugi, stopping me.<p>

"'Go home'...where?" he asks with a chuckle that sounds like he is making fun of me so I turn around in shock.

"'Where'..."  
>The second I say that, I hear a thump as Takasugi had put a hand right beside my face, disabling me from any escape, and my heart starts racing at this situation.<p>

_Oh no, I came here wanting to see him... but I can feel fear from Takasugi..._

I try to prevent my legs from shaking as I stare into Takasugi's eyes.

"Your home is here."

After he says that, he slowly brings his face close to mine and whisper right in my ear.

"...now I'm never letting you go."  
>I feel my face starting to burn.<br>Takasugi is so close tome and the words he had said is beyond my understanding.

"B-but...um, Gin-san and the others are probably waiting for my return..."  
>As soon as I had said that, Takasugi's eyes dramatically changed.<br>A penetrating strong stare, so cold that makes my blood run cold.

"Gintoki...? ...more of a reason that I can never let you go now."  
>He chuckles darkly and then pulls me towards him.<br>Just like before, the distance between us becomes extremely close.

"Be by my side..." he whispers at a really close range before he sets his lips against mine.  
>Behind me is a fusuma and I can't escape.<br>He continuously gives me sweet, deep kisses.  
>Not being able to do anything, I just let him kiss me.<br>My body feels so hot, and my heart is drumming loud against my ears.

When his lips finally part mine, his smirk returns.  
>...and then he pulls me into a tight embrace.<p>

_Maybe I'm already Takasugi's prisoner...__  
><em>_And I may never... be able to leave this place again..._

* * *

><p>Ah, this is really bad~<br>What is that I'm trying to do! ←  
>This is going to keep continuing, no doubt about that...*sweat drop*<br>But thank you very much for reading!  
>If possible, I would like comments please! That will make me very happy<p>

※To Sadaharu-sama  
>I'm very sorry, Sadaharu-sama!<br>Can I make this like the Kamui series!  
>I don't think I can finish this with a two-part oneshot（TДT)/  
>So I am probably going to sort of steal the name and write a series fan-fic...；；<br>It's not entirely my fan-fic so I feel so bad~~*cries*


	3. Part:03:Takasugi or Ginsan

(I am Hirari who didn't have the ability to be able to finish this oneshot as a oneshot.  
>So I changed this into a 'series' versioned story.<br>And as always, I'm sorry for the late update~~ (ノ◇≦。)

Please feel free to read!  
>Enjoy ~Hirari)<p>

* * *

><p>Beast and Rain<br>Part: 03 –Takasugi or Gin-san... which path?-

After going aboard on Takasugi's ship, a whole day is about to pass.  
>I am left alone in a room at night and I feel uneasy.<br>The room is too big for one person alone, and I feel myself take a deep sigh.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be..."

_This isn't where I belong.__  
><em>_I wonder what Otae-san and the others are doing right now..._

"...Oh, that's right."  
>While thinking about Otae-san and the others, something crosses through my thoughts.<br>When I mentioned Gin-san's name, Takasugi's eyes had changed.

_"Gintoki...? ...more of a reason that I can never let you go now."_

I wonder what he had meant by those words.

_He most probably knows Gin-san, so I wonder what kind of connection they have between them.__  
><em>_With that piercing glare, I can tell that the connection isn't the best..._

"I'm coming in"  
>While I am deep in thoughts, a voice comes from the other side of the fusuma.<p>

"Come in," I give permission where then Kijima Matako and Takechi Henpeita comes in.  
>Kijima Matako is the girl I saw the day I first met Takasugi.<br>They both seem to follow Takasugi.

"Here's dinner," Kijima says, and brings forward a tray of food before me.

_This kind of treatment again..._  
>From yesterday onwards Takasugi hadn't shown up in front of me.<br>It's as if I'm just being imprisoned, and my face hardens.

"Um... when can I get out of this place?" I ask as I raise my head towards the two.

"Ask Shinsuke-sama. ..Why he'd keep such a girl like you..." she starts mumbling.

"Hey, hey. You shouldn't bully her," Takechi scolds.

"Shut up, you lolicon!" she snaps back at him.  
>The two glare at each other, until Kijima turns this way.<p>

"Hurry up and eat!"  
>Her glaring eyes were strongly penetrating mine before she turns her back towards me and stomps out of the room.<p>

"Excuse us."  
>Takechi bows and follows her suit.<br>I had just gotten used to the slightest kindness that they had been giving me, but now that I have become alone again, I feel the solitude and my face doesn't stay up.  
>I don't even feel up to eating what is given to me at all.<p>

Standing up, I open the window and a slightly chilling wind blows into the room.  
>The slight slapping of the small ripples upon the ship sounds comforting.<br>To think that I won't be able to look at this view anymore, I feel myself sighing deeply again.

When I lazily stare outside, a white smoke suddenly appears in front of my eyes and surrounds me.  
>Giving a few coughs at the smoke, I turn my head around to the side.<br>The smoke drifts slowly out from the window right beside mine.

"...Takasugi-san."  
>Leaning out of the window a bit, I see Takasugi whiffing out from his long pipe.<br>I feel the surprise, and the solitude lift a bit somehow and the constriction again.  
>Even though I know for a fact that as long as this person is around, I can't get out of here...<br>But just looking at him makes me feel at easy and calms my feelings down.

_...But that doesn't mean I should belong here..._

"Takasugi-san... How long am I supposed to be here for?"

_...Because there's a place I have to go back to._

"There's no limit" Takasugi says without looking this way and blows out a puff of smoke.  
>I ball my fists and stare at him.<p>

"Why... why is it me!" I shout at him.  
>I don't know what Takasugi is doing.<br>What it is that he wants to do, and why am I confined here.

_Am I just going to be imprisoned here for life without knowing the reason for all this?_

_...I'm in love with this person.__  
><em>_Even if this is a fact, this is not the kind of life I've been hoping for!_

Takasugi doesn't seem startled at all and instead, chuckles in his usual tone.  
>He then looks my way for the first time, angling his face towards me with an upward smirk plastered across his lips.<br>His silky, purple lightened hair wavers amongst the wind.

"Is there any other reason than the fact... that I've fallen in love with you?"  
>His eyes lock upon mine.<br>His calm, peaceful tone in his words is something I can't believe hearing, that makes me just stare hard into the others' eyes.

"It must be boring just sitting there all day long... wanna go out?" Takasugi offers to me who had been unable to talk.  
>To his confident smile, I feel my face burn up.<p>

"G-go out...where...?" I ask in a rush, and now I avert my gaze from him.  
>My heart won't stop pounding so fast and so loud.<p>

_Right now, he just said fallen in love with me.__  
><em>_He said that... to me..._

I press against my hot cheeks that rise in temperature by the second.  
>I then steal a glance towards the side...<br>... but Takasugi is no longer there, and instead, I hear the fusuma door slide open from behind.  
>When I spin around, I see him leaning against a wall.<p>

_That's right... going out...__  
><em>_The sounds like "a date'._

Liking the sound of it, it makes me happy and I feel myself form a smile.  
>...Just then.<p>

"Minaaaa!"  
>At the same time my name is called out, a huge spray of water springs up from below and I look up in shock to find a drenched Kagura-chan jumping high into the air.<p>

"Wha- ...K-Kagura-chan!"  
>She grabs my arm as I stare, dumbstruck.<p>

"Hurry! Let's run away!" Kagura-chan shouts and falls into the river while pulling me along.  
>And so I also get swallowed by water.<br>After becoming fully drenched head to toe, I surface for air.

"Ha-...! Kagura-chan, why are you here!" I manage to ask while panting.  
>I grab onto Kagura-chan since I'm not best at swimming.<p>

"We were worried because you didn't come back, and then I found you poke your head out of that window!" Kagura-chan says as she starts swimming, carrying me along.

"You mean...you came to save me?" I ask calmly and I earn a confused face from Kagura-chan.  
>After getting out of the river, I feel the water dripping off me as I stay downcast.<p>

"...What's wrong? You look kinda depressed..."  
>Seeing Kagura-chan's face harden in concern, I feel bad.<br>If Kagura-chan had come here, it probably means that Gin-chan and Shinpachi-kun is here to find me too.

_I'm going back to Otose night bar now._

...Normally if I think that, I would have been happy.  
>But why...?<p>

_I want to go back to Takasugi..._

To be thinking that way... is maybe because I am really in love with him.

"Kagura-chan... M-Mina-san!" Shinpachi's voice comes from behind.  
>Turning around, I see Shinpachi-kun with a very surprised face.<p>

"I'm so glad you're okay!"  
>My heart constricts, watching his happy smile.<p>

_...I'm the worst__  
><em>_Everybody had taken the trouble to come and find me, but I can't say any thankful words to them at all._

_And moreover, I have a feeling that betrays them._

_With such a feeling... I have no right to be with them..._

I can't look into their eyes and I keep my eyes downcast.  
>The overflowing tears start dripping onto the surface of the ground.<p>

"What's wrong! You've been acting so weird..." Kagura-chan stares into my face with a worried look.

"...I'm sorry"  
>After I quietly mumble that, I turn away from them and start running.<br>...but my feet soon halt to a stop.

In my downcast eyes reflect a pair of boots.

"...Mina"  
>To the quiet, weak voice, I raise my head where I see Gin-san with furrowed brows.<p>

"Gin-san..."  
>To him, I can only call out his name, and I stare back down.<br>I can only just apologise.

"...I'm glad you're safe..."  
>I look up again at Gin-san who says those words with such a sad tone.<br>In that moment, a hand comes round my waist, and before I know it, I'm embraced by Gin-san.  
>I can feel the fast pulse from that usual slow and lazy Gin-san.<br>As I stand dumbstruck with widened eyes... he whispers right beside my ear.

"I love you so much... that it's unbearable..."  
>And he tightens the embrace.<br>My voice doesn't produce and my body becomes rigid from shock.  
>My mind is swirling so much that I can't even find the ability to think up of any words to say.<br>My heart constricts so hard that tears start forming as I tightly close my eyes to prevent them from escaping.

_What am I supposed to do?_

Closing my eyes, in the darkness, I see two light rays.  
>One is a warm and kind sunlight that embraces me gently.<br>One is a not so warm, but strong bright moonlight that shines upon me.

_Which light am I going to depend on to guide my life?_

_To think that both are equally important to me... is that too selfish of me?_

Coming up with no answer, I just let my tears fall.  
>Then Gin-san let's go of me and takes a small step back.<br>Looking up surprise, Gin-san sighs and wipes my tears away.

"Don't cry... I didn't come here to make you cry..."  
>Seeing Gin-san scrunching his hair, looking troubled, I scrub away my tears.<p>

"I'm sorry..." I manage to croak and to that, Gin-san's brows frown as he pulls a saddened smile and pats my head.

"Don't apologise. There's a guy you want to see... right?"  
>I stare at Gin-san in shock after those words.<p>

"How...?"

_Gin-san is amazing.__  
><em>_He can see through me so easily._

"I'm not too selfish to force you by my side.  
>...Hurry, and go to the guy you want to see."<br>And he says that he will tell Otose about the situation after that.  
>Gin-san then gives me a vibrantly warm smile.<p>

_...I'm really, really the worst.__  
><em>_To betray such wonderful people..._

The happiness and the sadness entwine.  
>I bow down low in respect.<p>

"Thank you very much... Gin-san."  
>Gin-san then averts his gaze from me and opens his mouth to speak.<p>

"Hurry up and go... or else I won't be able restrain myself from keeping you to my side."  
>To Gin-san's words, my eyes start watering and dare to slip down my lashes, but I try my hardest not to let them out as I bow again once more, in deep respect.<p>

Up in the sky, is a big moon.  
>I depend on that light as a guide to walk me out of this darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>I had never intended to write a serious-mode Gin-san...<br>It seems that I love to write a very kind Gin-san←  
>This story is starting to become a long-story fan-fic rather than a series fan-fic ；；<br>But thank you very much for reading!  
>Comments are my fuel to keep me going (ノ◇≦。)<p>

I always appreciate it!  
>I will be really happy if you would offer to read my next chapter too!<p> 


	4. Part:04:I chose this path, beside him

Beast and Rain series  
>This will be the last chapter^^<br>Enjoy~~! ~Hirari

* * *

><p>Beast and Rain<br>Part: 04 –I chose this path to be beside him-

The chilling wind batters my cheeks and I pant hard as I run all the way back to the ship.  
>I have no idea what to do from now...<br>But no matter what, it doesn't change the fact that I want to see _him_.  
>I'm surprised at the feelings Gin-san had for me which I had heard for the first time.<p>

_They are both equally important to me... and if it is possible, I really want to be with both of them..._

_Takasugi...and Gin-san,__  
><em>_...both._

I don't know the relation between the two, but the relation is vivid enough to make me realise that I am only able to choose one out of the two.

_So I made up my mind!__  
><em>_I am... going to be with Takasugi._

Even if it is a dangerous path, I had made up my mind and there is no turning back.  
>I promise myself that I won't look back and just keep moving forward along <em>his<em> path...  
>...the path consumed by darkness with the source of light only being the moonlight.<p>

I stop my feet and calm my breathing.  
>What floats in buoyancy right before my eyes is the huge and somewhat calm ship.<br>When I slowly start walking towards it, I see a figure at the entrance.

"...Takasugi-san..."  
>He stands at the entrance, leaning against one of the sides with his arms crossed.<br>We had been only been separated just moments ago, but it feels like it had been a long time and my heart constricts, almost suffocating me.

When Takasugi notices me, his eyes widen in surprise, but then he quickly averts his gaze from me.

It's only a few more metres till I reach his side...  
>...but my legs won't move.<p>

It's not like he had said "I despise you", but somehow it had seemed like he had, and my eyes downcast without any words to produce.

"...Hn, to come back by your own will," I then hear Takasugi say.  
>To his usual chuckle, I raise my head.<p>

_...Ah, he really is amazing._

He's only merely standing, but to me he seems so hot.  
>His hair that wavers along with the wind is so beautiful...<p>

I can't help but get mesmerised by him...

I take a deep breath before taking a dash towards him, balling my fists at the sides in determination.

_I'm going to tell him my feelings!__  
><em>_I'm going to say that I'm in love with him!_

But I stop dead in my tracks.  
>What separates between me and him is one sword glimmering strongly amongst the sunlight, right at my neck.<p>

"W-Why...?" I ask with a shaky voice.  
>Takasugi just coldly as he keeps his sword pointed towards me.<br>I can't do anything but just stand rooted to the ground and stare with widened eyes.

"You ran away from me, so why did you bother coming back here?" Takasugi questions in a low tone.

_That's true... I selfishly ran away, and selfishly came back...__  
><em>_He has every right to use that tone of voice towards me..._

He stares at me with those penetrating eyes.  
>I just stare back at them.<p>

_...I wonder, since when... that I was able to withstand his glare without my body shaking?_

I'm not afraid, at all.

"...-!"

I push away the sword and wrap both my arms around his waist.  
>I bury my face into him and embrace him tight.<br>I then quietly confess my feelings to him.

"'Why'? It's because I'm in love with you... could there have been any other reason?"

_True to my words, it is because I love him...__  
><em>_Because I wanted to stay by his side... that's why I'm here._

After finally confessing my feelings, my heart starts beating like crazy.

_Now that I think about it... how could I have been so presumptuous?_

I feel my face becoming hot in embarrassment, but it's too late to take a step back, so I just go along with the only option that is left for me, which is staying mute in this position.

I then hear the loud crash of the sword drop to the ground, and at the same time, I feel my body get wrapped around by his arms as he embraces me back strongly.

"Well aren't you a bit arrogant."  
>His vibrant voice tickles my ear.<p>

When my heart is pounding too hard to be able to say anything, Takasugi let's go of me.  
>Feeling a bit disappointed at that, I look up at him who looks back down at me.<br>I get enchanted by his soft, narrowed eyes that stare at me with passion.  
>His hand cups my cheek and whispers something quietly before he sets his lips upon mine.<p>

"Don't leave me again..."

Under the starry night sky, only a couple's entwined breathing echoes through the night.  
>When their lips lose contact, they once again embrace each other tightly.<p>

* * *

><p>The chilling night wind blows and Gintoki watches the figure running further and further away from him.<br>And the other two look at that Gintoki's back with in worry.

"Is it really okay like this, Gin-san...?" Shinpachi quietly asks.

"Can we not see Mina ever again?"  
>Kagura's brows face downward in sadness.<p>

To the two voices, Gintoki turns around towards them, and with a scratch to his head lazily, he walks past between the two.

"Of course we can see her again... We haven't said goodbye to her," he says with a sorrow face expression.  
>Staring at the sad back of Gintoki's, the two then face each other and then nod in a non-spoken agreement.<br>With a loud voice, the two grabs either side of Gin-chan's arms.

"Don't you think our stomach is starting to crave for food~? Le'ts have nabe today!"

"Gin-chan's failed-love-party!"

"There's no money to spend on something like that...," Gintoki sighs at the two who pulls along arms forcefully in high spirit.

He feels his lips curve into a smile, along with the two bright smiles he sees before him and whispers inwardly,

_But maybe just for today... it's okay to spend some money..._

End.

* * *

><p>U...um h-how was it...? ;_;<br>Was it too plain?（;´▽｀A``  
>I will try harder to be able to come up with a better written story... *sweat drop*<br>But thank you very much for reading all this way!  
>And I couldn't have come up with this story if it wasn't for Sadaharu-sama's request<br>I'm really grateful (*^▽^*)!

Thank you very much!

※Note: I will be writing a sequel to this. A Gin-chan side story.

It's based upon the love story of Gin-chan's after this story.

It will be called 'Stray dog and Ocean'


End file.
